Agent Potter  00Wand
by SimFlyer
Summary: Unknown to the Magical world, Harry Potter is rescued by a covert group of both Governments to be trained as the ultimate weapon.00-Wand  His name is Potter, Harry Potter.  He is here to kick ass! Awesome Harry, Powerful, Alcoholic, Harry/Multi.  Go Pies!


_Hey readers :) This is something i came up with while cracking a bottle of Jameson. I was working on my other story Child of Fire: Born from Ashes and kept glancing at the TV whenan Alex Jones special came on. That lead to this, I hope you enjoy it and will leave reviews... lots of reviews. Please no flames, i am a horrible writer but have plenty of ideas and need to get them out there. If anyone is willing to BETA any of my stories then let me know. PLEASE let me know. So enjoy. Oh i don't own anything in either the Harry Potter world or the James Bond world. They will be more jokes than anything so please enjoy._

__**Agent Potter 00-Wand**

**Chapter 1.**

The Department of Mystery's is probably the least known about department in the entire United Kingdom, and perhaps the least thought about Department in the British Ministry of Magic. What people don't now is that the Department of Mystery's is in fact a magical branch of the British Intelligence Agency MI6. Commonly known as Unspeakable due to the little known fact that they support the British muggle government and not the Magical Government.

This special department of the Magical Government has survived for so long due to extreme secrecy and covering their tracks so well. Before any Minister of Magic can take full office they are forced to undertake several oaths that will strip them of their magic if not their life if broken. How you might ask is this possible? Before the Monarch of Britain allowed the magical population of the country to completely govern themselves, a special magical version of the Magna Cata was created in the early 1300's which blinded any Minister of Magic to swear they will not interfere with the Department of Mysteries or encroach on any are occupied by said department.

On August 5th 1981 Margaret Thatcher, Prime Minister of the United Kingdom was in a meeting with two others. One was her chief advisor and closest confidant and consistently head of MI6, the other was the head Unspeakable Algeron Croaker. They were plotting a way to end the mayhem and infighting that had plagued the magical world.

"Madam Minister, my department has come across some interesting information that pertains to the infighting that is currently troubling the Magical world." Formally stated Croaker of the Unspeakable's.

"Algeron this is not an officially documented meeting, so therefore there is no reason for formalities. So just spit it out." Stated Margaret Thatcher, British Prime Minister.

Smirking at the candidness of the conversation Paul Dolan, head of MI6 winked at Algeron.

"Apologies Minister, it has come to my attention that a Prophesy was made yesterday night at approximately 6:12pm. It stated that soon there is to be a child born with the Power to end the issues plaguing the Magical world at the moment, stating that this child will have a power to defeat the self stylised Lord that is at the centre of the fighting."

"Interesting, and has there been any clue as to whom this child is? Questioned Paul Dolan of MI6.

"No Paul, although we have narrowed it down to a Neville Longbottom of the Sevenoaks district in Kent and a Harry Potter of Beaconsfield in Buckinghamshire. Both are from extremely wealthy families with plenty of political power. Both the Longbottom parents are squad leaders in the Aurors for the Ministry of Magic, while the expecting mother from the Potters actually works in my Department while her husband is a high up in the Magical Law Enforcement department. Who it is referring to is actually up to Voldamort himself as that is a requirement of the prophecy."

The other two were stunned into silence, this was both excellent and terrible information at the same time. Terrible because soon a child was to be brought into all the mayhem, but great because there was a solution insight.

Quickly the meeting came to the crux of the matter. What to do with the information they had. Once the plan was formed all that was left was to wait.

Unknown to any of the people involved in the matter, scouts were situated outside both residences and through excellent stealth and use of magic both addresses were obtained for the corresponding secret keepers. Ordered to not interfere no matter what the situation, the designated Unspeakable's that were positioned at the appropriate addresses bunkered down for the long haul, and the wait for the saviour.

Twelve odd weeks later a strange hooded figure was spotted entering a property in Godrics Hollow. This was the ancient ritual and ceremonial property of the Potter family. These properties were kept for the occasions of births, marriages and rituals, due to the location and position of them. Only the most wealthy of families could afford these locations due to the magical lay lines they resided on. These properties were meant to help the magical potency of such events and symbolised health, power and safety. Usually they were locations that ancient members of the family were born or places that significant magical events occurred. Unknown to anyone, the property the Potters owned known as their "Magical Right" as they were called, was to become the most famous and renown in history...

Prime Minister of Great Briton Margaret Thatcher was celebrating the American holiday of Halloween at the American Embassy when two of her aids came rushing in looking flustered. Upon receiving the important message that the prophecy child had been chosen, she rushed out of the celebration to begin the plan that was agreed upon a little over 12 weeks ago.

Rubius Hagrid entered the Potters Godrics Hollow location looking for a small child he was directed to gather and take to the Headmaster of Hogwarts at a muggle location in Surrey England. Shedding a tear for the fallen bodies that had once been James and Lilly Potter, Hagrid made his way over to the child's crib in the half destroyed room. Looking down from his great hight into the crib he was startled to find nothing but a mass of blood and something that resembled a child's body. Giving into his grief over his friends the Gamekeeper realised he was too late. Harry Potter, heir apparent to the Potter Estate and supposed defeater of the Dark Lord was dead. Mutilated in a horrific act of vengeance or retaliation for the downfall of many a persons master, and the fuel of many more a persons nightmares.

Unbeknown to Hagrid two unspeakable's were fleeing the area with a small child in tow. This child was special, never before had a child achieved such an accomplishment as what this child had tonight.

As he was leaving the house Hagrid came upon a young man hugging the fallen form of James Potter showing all his grief for the loss of the people at the scene which would become the most famous ceremonial property in all of the magical world.

"Black, what you doing ere?" growled the half giant Gamekeeper.

"Peter, it was Peter. He betrayed them, why Hagrid? WHY?" screamed Sirius Black.

"What you mean Peter betrayed them? You the one who showed me the paper with the location, you were the keeper!"

"No, no it was Peter! He wrote down the address to hold up appearances, he was the secret keeper." Whispered Black. "Now their all dead, why Hagrid? They were his friends, they trusted him."

As the conversation continued, it was revealed that Peter Pettegrew was the keeper of the secret location. Black was quickly arrested but was released when under the influence of veritaserumit was revealed he was telling the truth. This lead to extra protection being placed at the residence of the other candidate of the prophecy. Shame no-one knew the original candidate was still alive.

While the conversation between Hagrid and Sirius was taking place, the two anonymous unspeakable's were carrying the small child into the head unspeakable's office in the department of mystery's. The plan was to keep the survival of the child a secret. To train the child and have him grow up with the knowledge and ability to defeat the supposedly defeated Dark Lord Voldamort. This training was to occupy the first twelve years of the child's life. It was to become one of the most, of not the most classified secrets in the department of mystery's. A group effort of the department of mystery's and MI6. It would be the development of the greatest weapon and magical being any of them would ever see. His name was Potter, Harry Potter and he liked his pumpkin juice shaken not stirred.

_A/N Soooo what you all think? Leave a review and please be nice. Oh I NEED A BETA HEEEELLLLPPPPPPP! :) SimFlyer._


End file.
